


Interludes from a Alien "Verse

by vandevere



Series: An Alien Verse [1]
Category: Chuck (TV), Firefly, Man of Steel (2013), The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandevere/pseuds/vandevere
Summary: Life in a Alien Universe, and all that goes with it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Previous stories in this series:  
> Chuck Vs the Alien Colonists  
> A Mercenary's Tale  
> A Double Christening  
> Life in Purgatory  
> The Great Hunt  
> The Tree  
> A Moment  
> A Kind of Truth

Chuck/XF/Firefly/Man of Steel

_Arlington National Cemetery, 2012_

Colonel Nathan Hardy stood staring down at the headstone.

_Col. John Casey 1965-2009_

He and Casey had served together a time or two, and Hardy had had nothing but respect for the other man.

They had lost touch over the years, different missions…different career paths.

_Now, John's dead, and here I am…_

Hardy had received a call from one General Diane Beckman, ordering him to report to her at Arlington Cemetery.

There she was, standing in front of Colonel Casey's grave.

"Ma'am!" Hardy came to attention, snapped a salute.

"Colonel Hardy."

Beckman was accompanied by two men, one of whom Hardy knew by reputation.

Dr. Emil Hamilton, one of the NSA's top scientists.

The other was tall, lanky of build, with dark hair, and chocolate-brown eyes.

"Charles Carmichael," Beckman introduced the pair. "And I believe you already know Dr. Hamilton."

Hardy nodded to the two men, then turned questioning eyes to the general.

…..

Beckman sighed, eyes drifting back to Casey's grave.

_I won't let your sacrifice be a vain one,_ she vowed. _We will escape this planet, regroup, and find a way to take Earth back. We won't let the Alien Colonists win._

"Colonel Hardy," she spoke carefully. "How would you like to help save the entire world?"

Hardy frowned at that but didn't answer yet.

"I'm told you are an exceptionally good pilot."

"I've herded all sorts of junk through the skies," Hardy drawled.

"So…how would you like to be the first to pilot a hyper-spatial craft?"

"Hyperspace…" Again, Hardy frowned. "Warp Speed?"

"Dr. Hamilton tells me he may be on the cusp of designing the first hyperspace engine. Trials will start this week. So…are you interested?"

Dr. Hamilton was one of the most brilliant minds on the planet, sort of a three-way cross between Hawking, Einstein, and Tesla.

Which meant that if anyone could discover hyper-spatial travel, it would be Dr. Emil Hamilton.

"I'm in," Hardy nodded. "When do we start?"

...

_One year later_

General Beckman sighed.

_Another setback…_

The test craft Hardy had been piloting was gone…

It didn't explode. There was no debris. It was just gone, and no one could tell if it was elsewhere…

_Or just smeared across the galaxy…_

"General…Diane…"

A gentle hand on her shoulder, and only Charles Carmichael-Chuck Bartowski-would do that.

"Sarah wants to see you," he said to Beckman. "And the twins want to see their Nana Diane."

Beckman sighed.

_Eleanor D, and John C… My sweet little babies…_

…..

_Location Unknown, year unknown_

Colonel Nathan Hardy slowly opened his eyes. Last he knew, he had been in Hope One, with Emil Hamilton, on the verge of the greatest scientific experiment of all time.

_This is Hope One…_ he remembered saying. Hope One had been hovering over Earth, far enough out to engage the experimental hyper-drive.

_One small step…_ he pressed the button…

And everything went white…

Now, he was here, on a plain white bed, in a plain white room.

He sat up, saw another plain white bed next to his.

Dr. Emil Hamilton was there, sitting up, spectacles already on.

"Where are we?" Hardy whispered.

Just then, a door slid open, and two men strode in.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen…" the older of the two bowed slightly. "Admiral James Kantoh at your service. It's not every day we get to see real life icons of history."

"What are you talking about?" Hardy scowled.

"You two!" Kantoh enthused. "Both lost during the first attempt at hyper spatial travel. Both presumed dead. You will be pleased to know the experiments eventually did bear fruit."

"Uh…Admiral Kantoh…" Hardy spoke cautiously. "Where are we?"

"You are on the Compact Flagship _John Casey,_ Colonel Hardy _._ We are heading to Sanctuary, and it is the year Twenty-five Thirteen Anno Domine."

Colonel Hardy sat there, sharing stunned looks with Dr. Hamilton.

_2513 AD…_

_Oh my god…_


End file.
